


Getting Through to Him

by charis2770



Series: BDSM for Dummies [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Punishment, Slash, Whipping, Yaoi, attack on titan - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin recounts his first time with Levi, at the request of a follower on my Snk Tumblr blog, bdsmfordummies-with-erwin-smith.tumblr.com. Levi resents Erwin for blackmailing him into joining the Survey Corps, and in the beginning shows his no respect at all as his commander. Erwin tries everything he can think of to punish Levi's insubordination until he is driven to resort to desperate measures. Things escalate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Through to Him

Very well, I’ll tell you about it, if you want to hear it so much.

I knew I had to have Levi the moment I saw him. Well, his handiwork as a burglar and thief at first. And by having him, I mean for the Survey Corps. Capturing him and his comrades wasn’t an easy task, but was worth every bit of effort it took, in my opinion. I blackmailed him without shame. I admit that readily. I saw such power in him, and I knew we needed his skill so badly that it was worth his hatred.

And he did hate me. Prison and probably execution, or a place in my division. He had to think about it, actually. I don’t like to think about how close he came to choosing death over living under another’s command. But in the end he chose to live. He resented every moment of it, but he didn’t hold back. He was even less of a team player then than he is now. I don’t honestly know how he can hold people in such disdain and yet value human life as he does, but it is true. I’ll give him this; although his position in the Corps was involuntary, he never shirked his duty. He never gave less than his all.

But though his skill grew exponentially, his resentment towards me grew as well. He was disrespectful, rude, and vulgar towards me directly, and while I could excuse that attitude towards his teammates, I couldn’t tolerate it towards myself. I summoned him to my office one evening. He was punctual, but sneering. I had tried everything I knew up until that point. Confining him to quarters, docking his pay…assigning him janitorial duties or K.P. was completely ineffective, as he enjoyed it. Still, nothing around here has ever been so clean! Levi seemed to exhibit an intense enjoyment of violence….inflicting it, of course. Thus, I reluctantly decided to ascertain whether he’d respond to a more barbaric form of military discipline.

He didn’t know it at the time, but the cat o nine tails lying on my desk when he entered wasn’t one kept for flogging my men and women when they broke a regulation. It was from my own collection. Erotic application of pain has fascinated me since I was a boy. I couldn’t help watching in fascination when one of my classmates was caned by our teachers, or when one of my brothers was whipped with a strap or switch by our father. The way it looked and sounded, the noises they would make…I was terribly embarrassed that it excited me, but it did. As an adult I took a much more active interest. When it comes to punitive flogging however, I don’t adhere to that sort of military discipline, especially not with the knotted, brutal whips I have seen used that leave a victim bloody and broken. I don’t think it’s effective, as a rule. With jobs like the one we face, controlling my soldiers through pain and fear would be a gross judgment error. If they do not obey me out of respect and trust, we are doomed to failure. But I needed to get through to Levi, and I was out of ideas.

“Take off your shirt and lower your trousers, Lance Corporal,” I said coldly. “I have tolerated your insubordination for the last time. We’re going to come to an understanding today, you and I.”

He flicked his eyes sideways for just a moment, and then looked back at the whip. It is made of a fairly heavy, tanned ox hide. The handle is braided leather, and each of its dozen falls is slightly stiff and come to a tapering point at the ends. I am not sure why such whips are called cat o nines, as I don’t believe I’ve ever seen one that had 9 strands! He hesitated, and I reached the end of my tether with him in that moment. I strode to him, grabbed the collar of his shirt with both hands, and ripped it from his body, letting his cravat drift to the floor. Then I offered him one last opportunity to lower his own trousers or I would tear those off as well. He obeyed me, and I told him to put his hands on the desk and not move, or I would take him outside to the whipping post…yes, we have one, all the divisions do, I just have not used ours…and finish his flogging in front of the entire corps. He grit his teeth and glared at me, but he did as I told him.

“I do not care how much you resent me,” I said to him, “But you WILL show me respect.”

He raised his head and looked me straight in the eye with the most peculiar expression on his face, his eyes burning hot and, it seemed to me, hungry.

“Make. Me,” he snarled through his teeth, and I swear that his words sounded not like a challenge he thought I was not up to, but like a plea.

So I made him. I started at his shoulders, and I whipped him soundly. The cat I used stings like a dozen hornets, the lashes burn and the tips of each one bite ferociously. I noticed how breathtaking he was, every considerable muscle in his slender frame rigid and quivering with strain, the clean and perfect lines of his body reddened and flinching as I brought white welts up on top of the redness. I was struck by how beautiful I found him, how attracted I was to his courage and ingenuity. I lashed him well on his shoulders and back, then his buttocks and thighs, taking care to avoid his kidneys. A good whipping takes work, not merely force. You mustn’t miss and let the tails wrap around to an unintended target like the ribs or hip bones, or between the legs to the genitals (unless it’s that sort of whipping, in which case I’d have been using a much less dangerous flogger!). I didn’t miss, and he didn’t move.

For some time he didn’t make a sound either, and when he finally did, my initial reaction was relief that I was finally getting through to him, as my arm was getting rather tired. Then the sound he’d uttered registered in my brain. It was a deep, ragged groan, but it did not sound like a pain sound. It was a sound of basest hunger, of need. I paused, startled, and looked down and I saw that he was not merely erect, his cock was dark red at its tip and a shining strand of precome reached from the tiny slit almost to the floor.

He felt the pause and raised his head, turning it to the side to look at me. His pupils were blown, his silvery eyes almost black with lust, his lips wet and red and swollen from him biting them to hold back his moans of desire. He looked at me almost blindly and said one word. Only one, and it went straight to my chest and straight to my cock at the same time, and I knew that I was lost. I knew I had to have Levi, not just for the Survey Corps, but for myself.

“Sir,” he whimpered. I have seen him bear hideous pain without a sound. That word and that small whimper were gifts, and I knew it. I set the whip on the desk and had my hands on his hips in seconds, and then my lips on his in 2 more. He kissed with the same abandon as he flies through the air with his 3D gear. I tried, for sanity’s sake and for the sake of my integrity as his commanding officer, to stop it. I’ve never prohibited my teams from physical involvement, despite normal military regs. Every time they go out, there is a very great chance it will be their last. Who am I to deny them comfort from a fellow warrior? The chance to grasp a love, however fleeting, or simply pleasure to ease some of their pain? I don’t care about rank, except that I won’t allow any of them to use greater rank or experience to coerce another into bed. And I was terribly concerned that I was doing just that.

“Levi, stop this. We mustn’t,” I told him. I meant it at the time. Well. I hope I meant it.

“No,” he said fiercely, yanking my head down to kiss me again. “No! There’s no one I can let go with, Sir! It’s so _hard_ to let go. I meant it, for you to make me. Sacre coeur, I have been dead inside for so long. You made me feel. Don’t stop. Sir. I need this. And more. Need you to keep me in line, need it and love it. God, I want you so damn much. Sir…Erwin…Commander…oh, fuck me. Take me. Have me. _Fuck. Me!_ ”

I was lost. I gave up without another word, without even another token fight. He climbed my body like some ravenous monkey and clamped his mouth down on mine like he was hungry nearly unto death. I tugged his pants the rest of the way off and wrapped his legs around my hips, holding on to his thighs.  I backed him up to the desk and set him on it. There was a small bottle of gun oil on my desk, as I’d been cleaning my pistol earlier, and I reached for it as I laid him down on his back. I felt so clumsy, it had been so damn long, but he didn’t taunt me.  He banged his head on the desk when I practically tore my flies open, took his cock in my hand and squeezed.

“You’re mine, Corporal. Mine to command and protect, and you’ll obey me with respect from now on, or this whipping will seem like child’s play.”

“Yes Sir,” he said softly, and then that solemn mouth quirked just a bit at the corners, “until I’m in the mood for more than child’s play.”

I slicked my cock with oil and pressed two fingers inside his asshole. God, he was so damn tight, gripping my fingers like a hungry little vice. Hot and soft and snug. Heaven.

“No,” he hissed. “That’s enough prep, Sir. I want to feel it.”

I looked down at my cock and at the size of his slender body. He seemed nearly frail to me in comparison. He looked too, but there was no fear in his eyes, only naked hunger.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Levi,” I told him.

“Yes,” he said firmly, “you do. And I want you to.”

So I pushed his thighs further apart, and back, exposing his small pink anus. So tender and vulnerable compared to this young man’s ferocity and toughness. But I gave him what he asked for. Let me tell you, nudging the head of my cock against that tiny pucker for the first time was one of the best things I have ever felt. It still is! I looked into his eyes and he stared back, challenge in his expression, and then I thrust inside him with one long, hard shove.  He clapped his hand to his mouth and bit it hard, howling.

I told him how to stop me, what to say that would let me know he couldn’t take it anymore.

“But aside from that word, I won’t listen, no matter what you say, Levi. I’ll fuck you while you plead for mercy if that floats your boat, because it sure as shit floats mine, but I won’t stop no matter what you say, unless it’s that word.”

He got himself under control and looked at me speculatively. He was still wincing from the pain of being forced open wide so rudely, but his lips twitched.

“Oh,” he murmured softly, and our eyes locked and I swear it felt like neither of us blinked, or could bring ourselves to look away. “Oh…please Sir, it hurts.” He wasn’t whimpering, and I knew he could take what I was doing to him and more, based on the way his tight hole fluttered and gripped my cock so hungrily, and the way his hips rolled with my rough jabs. “Sir…Commander…it’s too big. You…you’re hurting me!”

“Wretch,” I gasped.

“Ohh. Oh Sir, it HURTS!”

“It will stop hurting,” I snarled, joining the byplay because it was irresistible, “when I stop fucking.”

“Hngh,” he said, and his short, blunt nails dug into my arms and his cock jerked in my hand where I still stroked it, and his head banged harder into the desk.

“So I’m hurting you, hm?” I whispered, “Burning and stretching your poor little hole?”

“Ngh. Ohfuck. Yes,” he panted.

“Good!”

That’s when he came all over my hand and his own belly. His hole clamped down on my cock like a silk vise, rippling and contracting, and it felt so good I almost blacked out when I came soon after, spilling inside his deliciously snug body.  We stayed there, bodies joined, for a few minutes until we caught our breath and were ready to consider moving. I fastened my pants and helped him back into his clothing.

“You know, if I’d known it would bring you in line, I’d have fucked you a lot sooner,” I said with a chuckle. He shot me an arch little smirk.

“If I’d known you had what it takes, I’d have let you,” he said, a little snidely.

“Have a care, Levi,” I warned, “or I’ll do this every day until the mere thought of sitting on your horse makes you want to cry.”

“Erwin,” he said, suddenly serious, stepping to me and absently straightening my tie, on which I did not common as I suspected it would make him stop, and the act charmed me. “I hated you at first. I was so angry at you for taking away my freedom. But now…now I see that none of us are free so long as the Titans rule the world. You’re a good commander, and a good man, and...” he winced and rubbed his backside a little ruefully, “you have and INCREDIBLY strong arm. I am sorry I treated you so shabbily. It is…not easy for me to show my emotions. I am aware that I internalize, and that it makes me horrible, Sir. I needed this, needed you to be the kind of man who CAN make me. Make me toe the line, let go, obey your orders.  I…thank you.”

He flushed a little and would have walked out the door, had I not gripped him by the arm.

“I meant what I said, Corporal,” I said calmly. “You are mine, and I take care of what’s mine. You can always let go with me.”

“And I will,” he said, with a strong taste of his earlier snark in his tone, “as long as you keep making me!”


End file.
